その日、最も強い風が吹く。
by Swirlycloud
Summary: An altered continuation of Naruto. All original characters that currently exist in the story exist here, along with 3 interesting newbies that drag the story onto a whole different path...whether it be of destruction, peace, misery, or utter confusion! Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Tsunade, and three OCs, so far. More characters to come. Pairings will find their way :3
1. First Step: Infiltration!

Two new characters in this 1st chappe...will do as much as I can to not confuse you!  
Also, WARNING: don't read if aren't caught up with the manga(ch 416+).

Soon the spoilers will just come and go like anything else and they will leave you DEVASTATED! D:

* * *

* * *

He hesitated. "What? You want me to infiltrate Konoha?" He frowned with disbelief. "But aren't they.."

"Yes," Zenshin replied. "It will be a difficult mission, but I'm sure you can handle it." He handed the boy a map and a small picture. "You are going to step into the village border as this boy," he said, pointing to the picture.

Kitai studied it carefully. He raised his eyebrows. "Wow…he looks just like me!"

Zenshin smiled faintly. "Exactly. Your transformation jutsu is fine for a while, but you cannot ever underestimate the enemy. I have been told that is your habit. Luckily, you greatly resemble this boy, so looks won't be a problem."

Looking doubtfully up at his new chuunin teacher, he asked, "Aside from his ninja techniques, I don't know what he's like. Shouldn't we get that down, first?"

Again, Zenshin smiled. "I'll get to that. Once you get to Konoha, just march right in like you own the place." He paused. "Remember, your priority is to get to the hokage's secret files. Not too long ago, the village was attacked by Orochimaru." He watched as the boy narrowed his eyes in hate. "Most likely, nearly all jounin and chuunin-level ninja will be out on missions, which leave most of the genin for the lower-ranked tasks inside the village." He began to explain the character of the boy Kitai was to be impersonating.

"As you see, this will be harder than it sounds." He peered down at his student. "But, even as a mere genin, I have absolute faith that you will pull this off." He patted Kitai's messy hair. "Tomorrow morning, you will walk through Konoha's gates returning from a solo D-rank escort mission as Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! Welcome back." Kitai turned. "How'd the mission go?" one of the guards called out.

_Oh no, I'm late._ "Ehh, I was invited to stay an extra day!" he said. "They were grateful so there was a big dinner with their family last night!" he grinned wide.

Exchanging looks with Izumo, the guard shook his head. "Typical. You're late; the Third is waiting for your report!" Kotetsu warned.

"Got it!" Kitai called out as he made his way to the hokage's office.

Once the boy was out of sight, Izumo sighed. "Sometimes... I'd rather go on a simple mission like that," he said lazily, "than stay here at the gates."

"Yeah, like chasing around a lost cat and then 'escorting' the damned thing back to its owner's gigantic property right outside the village is anywhere near exciting," the other chuunin retorted.

Izumo raised an eyebrow at his partner's reply. "With you, everything's boring."

Kotetsu snorted.

"You're jealous, too; just admit it."

* * *

"Oh boy, those stupid traps," Naruto muttered under his breath. "They may catch a bear, but they can't catch me! Hehe." He stopped in his tracks. "Eh?" Unless he was mistaken, he saw himself further up running through the village gates in the direction of the hokage's building.

He hid himself behind a tree. _Hmm… _

After quickly performing a basic ninjutsu, he crawled out of hiding and entered Konoha without notice. He then broke the jutsu and caught up to the imposter, ready to pounce.

* * *

_Another mission? Already? I wonder what it's about._ As Hinata turned a corner, she stopped, frozen. _Eh? Two Narutos!?_ "Naruto!"

"H-hey! Hinata! Did the old man call you, too?"

Hinata looked flustered. "Ahh…um…"

Kitai jumped and whirled around, facing Naruto. Four shuriken sliced into the ground where his feet had been.

"Hey you!" Naruto landed in front of his copy, kunai only centimeters from Kitai's face. Kitai blocked the strike with his own. "Talk!"

With a cheeky smirk, Naruto's copy whirled around, kicked him down and stabbed him. A second later, he vanished.

_A shadow clone!_ Naruto watched closely from where he hid. He had been just about to pounce on him when he saw a clone go after Kitai first. _Man, whoever this guy is…he's good,_ Naruto thought. _He made his clone appear to be the real me, and then had the 'real me' actually be another clone; proving his identity. And this was done all in front of Hinata. _He frowned, and then raised his eyebrows. _Hey wait—I still need to go after him!_

"Eh! You imposter!" Naruto yelled. "Get back here!"

"…Huh?" Hinata stood confused as Naruto raced past her.

Fives minutes later, Naruto was still chasing his double._ What's going on?_ He stopped. _What the…?_ He examined his surroundings, tree by tree. Cursing, he realized he was caught. _Damn! A genjutsu! _

"Hey, kid!" Kitai popped out from behind a tree. Leaning against it, he folded his arms. He then reverted back to his true self. "Hehe, I caught you!" he said with his cheeky grin.

Naruto froze. He delayed from dispelling the jutsu. _He…did he just change back? Or…or is that how he really looks?_ Baffled, he could do nothing but stare. He watched in utter confusion as Kitai walked over to him, pulling out a kunai. Once he reached Naruto, he placed the knife by his throat. "How can you even let me get near you? You shouldn't allow yourself to be killed so easily."

Naruto swallowed. He was frozen. Fear? _Come on, Naruto. Move it!_

Kitai stepped back, tucking his knife away. He looked annoyed. "You can't break genjustu?"

"Heh," Naruto smirked. He leaped forward, pinning Kitai to the ground. "You shouldn't have put your kunai away." A half-second later, he was staring at grass. _Damn!_ He turned around, facing Kitai. _His timing with those stupid clones is so fast! It was definitely the real one when he came close to me like that, so when did he—?_

"Are you going to do something or not?" Kitai taunted. "Come on."

"Man, you are really pissing me off!" Naruto spun around and shouted, punching Kitai. Except the Kitai was a shadow clone, too. Naruto turned around again. He was gone.

_"_Hey—! What's with all the weird clones!?" he steamed. _But he faked a genjutsu? How!?_

* * *

* * *

If you having anything to say to this, say it! Feedback is MUCH appreciated :D


	2. Akatsuki is my Past

Another unknown character has come into play! Be prepared..you will not be able to ignore this one!

* * *

That was all three years ago.

_Zenshin deserved to die. Tricking a little kid like that, telling him to invade his own country's top ninja village…That guy was a living joke._

The ninja sighed. _I wonder how the little knucklehead is doing._

The sun snuck out from behind a cloud, trying to get its last hour of rays through. Tsubi stood in the black cloak, splotched with fluffy, red clouds. Soon it was nearly sunset. _That's it…I'm done._

In the light of the darkness of the cave, Sasori turned to Tsubi, glaring at her at an angle. "So you're serious this time."

Tsubi stood before him nonchalantly. "Yeah. Which probably means that Deidara kid is gonna be stuck with you, now. Strange, though…I think you'll like him."

"I'm always stuck with the blonds," Sasori grumbled. "He's supposed to be good with explosives. He claims his art is better than mine." He paused, staring Tsubi hard in the face. "Forget about him. What do you think Pein is going to do with you?"

Tsubi smirked inwardly. Out of all the Akatsuki, Sasori was never as harsh on her. After all, on the first day she joined the organization, she alone had overcome Sasori's puppet, revealing the sick redhead inside. "Nothing much. Beating you and almost every one of us has actually got him a little scared of me."

"Hmph." Sasori coughed. "He won't let you off that easily."

Tsubi began to leave, saying, "I'll see you again sometime." She paused, stopping for a moment. "But," she added, "That may also be the last day you see anything."

Sasori stood quietly as he watched Tsubi leave. _That little fool. Going around like that, underestimating everyone…she's going to get herself killed._

_Too bad I wasn't the one to do it.__

* * *

_

* * *

Staring up at the red clouds in the sunset, Kitai was suddenly reminded. _Ahh…Tsubi-sensei._ He blinked. _When did_ _she leave them? __Four years ago? Or five._ _Geez…man, the Akatsuki is so lame. People like them want to capture all the bijuu? And they say I always underestimate people. I wonder who's the last of the Jinchuuriki…  
__Pfft…what's the big deal? All they see these guys for is a use for war. _

_That's how simple-minded they are. _

Kitai sighed. _Boring, boring. I wonder how their goals will help them. Even after all that explaining, I still can't understand their endgame…_

_What's their purpose?_

* * *

* * *

"_Aachoo!_" Naruto sneezed. He dropped his chopsticks.

Sakura laughed. "Someone must be talking about you," she said.

"Ehh…" Naruto grumbled. "It's probably that old bag getting another stupid mission for me…"

"You're still a genin…it's not like you're first on the list when it comes to assigning A-rank missions."

Naruto gave her a look. "Yeah, but I this time I want some action! It's been too quiet around here, and I'm just itching to fight someone!" he exclaimed, clenching his fist in joy.

Sakura sighed. "I haven't seen you this excited since Sasuke wanted to fight you."

Letting out a deep breath, they both looked away.

_…Moment of grief and silence…_

Naruto perked up. "Eh…so, Sakura-chan…how come you're at Ichiraku ramen with me?" he asked, baffled.

"_EHH!! NOW YOU HAVE TO QUESTION MY PRESENCE!?_" she raged.

"Ah…aha…" Naruto replied shakily. "Well, I just meant that you're usually busy doing other things…so I don't see you as often…" He fiddled with his chopsticks.

Sakura backed down, flushing. "Yeah, well you're always the one out, constantly training," she said huffily.

Naruto's eyes widened. Then he looked down into his bowl, the little bit of soup reflecting his face. "Yeah…" He sighed. _That pervy sage. _

Glancing sideways at him, Sakura felt a surge of concern.

When was it that she started to look up to him? …When Sasuke had openly compared her abilities to Naruto's? Or was it every time that she saw Naruto train, trying so hard to catch up to him? Not even wanting to admit it to herself, she had this deep respect for Naruto. Despite everything that happened, he was still able to keep that positive attitude of his. Sakura was never as good at hiding her anguish…

_It's not lie. He really has gotten stronger. _Sakura smiled faintly.

Turning toward her, Naruto's face suddenly lit up with that goofy, reassuring grin of his. "Heh!"

"What?" Sakura looked at him quizzically.

Naruto stood up so fast he nearly tripped over the stool. "Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

Thanks Lavi for the cute reviews! I love you! I also love any other feedbackers! Remember that reviews speed up posting time! xD

And yes! Kakashi makes his appearance...


	3. Unidentified Puzzling Ninja

..but not for long! Hehe, sorry guys! It's not Kakashi's time to shine just yet!

* * *

Kakashi performed a small wave, and then pointed toward the main building outside the shop. "Hokage-sama wants to see you."

-

The door to the hokage's office banged open, Naruto strutting inside. Sakura and Sai followed in a little more quietly, with Yamato behind them. "Hey—"

"Wipe that grin off your face!"

Naruto froze, his face faltering. "Tsunade—"

"I don't have much patience for your goofing around! Now stand straight and listen up!" The hokage demanded.

Sakura and Sai stood on opposite ends of Naruto, both of them casting him a glance of irritation.

"What's the mission?" Yamato asked seriously.

Tsunade fell back on her chair and folded her arms, exhaling a giant breath. "I'd rather have other jounin on this mission, but you guys are the only available ninja at the time."

Naruto scowled. "Hey, what's that—"

"—Your mission is just inside our country's borders, to the north. There have been some…"

Her voice trailed off in Naruto's mind. _The northern border? I haven't been up there many times… _He mused._ And it's fall already…I wonder if the trees will be prettier there?_

"—Now you know your mission!" Tsunade concluded. "Get to it!"

Naruto looked up while the others nodded. "Hai!"

-

Sakura jumped off a tree branch, scowling at Naruto. "You know, you really have to learn to pay attention!" she scolded. "Stop taking Tsunade-sama so lightly!" She made a face. _She's so tough about everything; I'm surprised she didn't beat his ass! _She thought, almost wincing as she recalled her intense physical training with the inhumanly strong medic-nin.

"Heyyy, Sakura-chan," he said, raising his hands up in surrender. "Take it easy!" he muttered to the side. "I'll listen, I'll listen!"

"Yeah, you better!"

Ignoring the other two, Yamato glanced to his right. "What are you thinking, Sai?"

"…Nothing," he replied, leaping off a slippery branch while breaking out of his quiet. "I was just thinking that the hokage looked different today." When Yamato gave him a questioning look, he expanded. "She looked more tired. Stressed, I think…?"

Turning back to his front, Yamato nodded. "She's been quite busy lately. She has had more work than usual the past few weeks." He did a facial shrug. "Though it is normal for a hokage to work so—" Yamato tensed, cutting of his sentence. He glanced quickly at Sakura.

She automatically met his eyes and understood. She sensed the chakra's direction and spun to her right, tackling Naruto down to the forest floor as 3 kunai shot past them, cracking the tree where Naruto had been a second earlier.

"_Eh!?_"

Yamato did the same, securing Sai a bit less harsh. He landed swiftly and smoothly onto the ground, letting Sai go. Both of them stared at Naruto stupidly.

"S-Sakura!?"

"—And that's what I mean by not paying attention!" she growled, pushing herself off him. She immediately turned to Yamato, staring straight past him. "Who the hell are you?" she shouted angrily.

Approximately fifty to sixty feet away under the shadows of the trees, a ninja turned. "Eh?" She ran toward the group of four in the utmost curiosity. As she neared them enough to see all four of them with their kunai out ready to attack, she skidded to a halt, wavering as she almost slipped on the damp grass and fell flat on her face. "EH?"

Hands dropped to his side, Naruto nearly let the knives drop to the ground. Then one did, falling with a soft thud as it touched ground. He tilted his head to the side, vaguely amused and utterly confused. _Huh?_

Sakura wasn't sure what to expect, either. But she didn't let down her guard. "Who are you?" she repeated harshly.

Yamato sighed internally. _It's alright, _he thought._ Though I appreciate it, Sakura is overestimating her opponent as usual._

The other ninja pointed out a finger towards Sakura. "Who are _you?_"

Now completely flustered, Sakura took the time to take in the ninja's appearance. Naruto did the same, as well as Sai. Yamato, five steps ahead of them, already dismissed any signs of a possible threat.

Fair skin, light shorts, a dark shirt with a raised all-around collar, and standard shinobi sandals. _Actually…she reminds me a little of Sasuke… _Sakura also noted that this ninja had no identifying forehead protector. Dark eyes, brown hair…

Seeing that Sakura had finally loosened up a little, Naruto began to scrutinize this clumsy girl, as well. …_and brown hair in a…_"A bun? No…a ponytail? Kind of …" He scratched the back of his head and pulled on his trademark puzzled face of frustration. "Ah…" And then it clicked. "Bun…ponytail…OH! I know! A _bunnytail!_" He folded his arms in satisfaction. "That's more accurate!"

Silence followed his words as the five other ninja just stared at him incredulously. This time, Yamato let out a real sigh.

"_NARUTO!!_" Sakura roared, fists clenched and glowing with chakra. She let him have it in the gut.

Naruto gasped and fell to his knees, immediately choking out apologies profusely.

"_Dude!_" The unidentified ninja exclaimed in amazement. Then she walked over to where Naruto kneeled, still gasping for air. "Whoa, ouch. Here…" She began to lend a hand, but blade clashed against blade in the space between her and Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but I do not trust you," Sai stated simply with an edge of protectiveness to make up for his impassive face. He struggled as the other ninja forced his sword back with her kunai, both stepping back away from each other after a few tense seconds.

_She's fast_, Yamato observed, frowning. A quick glance at Sakura told him that she was also trying to comprehend how the girl could've read and handled Sai's movements with such speed.

"That's good." She said as she put away her kunai. "You should never trust strangers."

Sai's eyelids drooped even further. _What is she?_ He thought incredulously as he sheathed his sword, relaxing into a non-offensive position.

"Well…" the mysterious ninja started, "I'm—" she stopped and turned around, squinting behind her.

"Being stupid," a voice said in annoyance as two other ninja appeared on either side of the kunoichi. "Kewjo."

"And troublesome."

* * *

Next chappe is sure to be up by this weekend. Thanks for reading, and even more thanks for reviewing! :D


	4. The Three

"And troublesome," said the other voice next to her.

The shocked ninja turned and met her comrade's gaze. Then she scowled, closing her eyes, and turned back to the front, arms crossed. "Will you both stop that?" she said in irritation. "Just 'cause I'm not as fast as you doesn't give you the right to show it off all the time!" Then she opened her eyes, widening them as she took in the expression of the blond boy in front of her. "What?"

Naruto stared at the ninja's partners, and then gaped at the one to her right. Suddenly he stuck out his finger accusingly at him, stuttering like an idiot. "E-eh!" he yelled.

The ninja moved his eyes from the kunoichi to Naruto. Then his eyebrows hit the roof.

"Y-YOU!" They pointed at each other accusingly, both of them scowling and taking a defensive stance against each other.

Yamato and Sakura stared, stupefied, while Sai took on a more suspicious expression.

"You know each other?"

The puzzled kunoichi turned toward her other partner. "He knows them?"

"That's what I was asking, Kewjo," he drawled, tightening the thin black cloth around his sandy hair. Sakura noticed that it had a silver gleam to it, similar to his dark amethyst-colored eyes. They were a nice contrast to his deep skin color.

Yamato spoke up. "You three are ninja? From what village?" he questioned with a frown, seeing no signs of identification on them.

"…You're from Konoha," the nameless one observed. He glanced at the two blonds, who were still pointing fingers.

"Yes," Sakura replied, a little exasperated. "And you are…?"

Kewjo put an arm around her partner's shoulder and pointed to his cheek, poking it a little, causing him to grimace. "This is Hattori, the absolute genius!"

"And you?"

As if on cue, her third partner placed an arm around Kewjo's neck, and squeezed, causing _her_ to choke a little. "Taisuke Kewjo—impulsive and stupid!" he announced, receiving a reverse strangling. "Hey—_guh!_"

"And _YOU?_" Naruto demanded, trying not to laugh while he pointed his finger at the boy still suffering in his partner's headlock.

"Yamero—"

Keeping a firm grip on the blond, Kewjo and Hattori asserted, "The _really_ impulsive idiot—Namikaze Kitai!"

* * *

Definitely expect an update by this weekend. Peace!


	5. A Comfortable Feeling

Yamato's frown deepened. _Namikaze?_

Sakura gasped. "Kewjo, _s-stop!_" Her words triggered his abrupt release, which landed him on the ground, gasping for air.

Kewjo watched in horror, stepping back from him slowly. Her heart had nearly stopped the instant his chakra pressure did. A quick wide-eyed glance at Hattori told her that he, too, was alarmed._ I didn't hold him that hard...did I?  
_

"_Guys..._" Kitai choked out. "What the hell—!" He slowly brought his head up and stared at Naruto, who appeared to be fixated on something.

"So! It's Kitai!" Naruto exclaimed in glee, jumping backward. He had finally learned the boy's name!

The boy's head drooped to the side. "Hai…"

"Oye! Don't give me that stupid look! It was YOU! _You_ were the one!"

Kitai raised an eyebrow, and then mysteriously shook his head as if to rid himself of something.

"Back then! You know, with all the clones…" Naruto insisted, remembering the main reason why he wanted to learn tajuu kage bunshin from the Forbidden Scroll. He shook his head. "But you were different," he suddenly recalled, summoning up the younger image of Kitai that was burned into his memory. "You had brown hair…"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" he responded absently.

Though Kewjo wasn't entirely sure of the incident between the two, she decided to help fill in the blanks with what she thought was accurate. "Yeah, he made his own kind of transformation justu! It changes your appearance so you can't be recognized immediately." She let her eyelids slide a little. "He had a hard time getting hengen jutsu right and it would never hold up long enough for him, so he tried to create a ninjutsu that simply alters your appearance. He's better at it now, though. The regular transformation jutsu, I mean," she added quickly.

While she spoke, it gave time for Yamato's team to give Kitai a good once over, whose jaw was clenched tightly.

_It's not just the hair… they look very alike,_ Yamato thought, finally noticing the face shape and three whiskers on his left cheek, barely visible under his long spiky hair.

Hattori's gaze settled on Kitai, and then on Naruto. "Sorry about the incident earlier. Kewjo," he drawled, glancing her way, "was fooling around. I'm sure she meant you no harm."

"But-but—!"

_So the other two are clowns, but why does this one make me think of a younger Kakashi? _"It's alright," Yamato said. "But you still haven't answered my question," he reminded firmly.

"We're from a nearby village of this country; the Village Hidden from the Leaves," Kewjo said, laughing.

Naruto's mouth twitched upward, for no reason in particular.

"That's not the actual name, but it's so close to yours, and there's actually a lot of open grassland. Thus, hidden from the leaves of the trees. Okay, actually, there are still lots of trees, but you know…"

"What ranks do you hold?" Sai asked.

Hattori sighed. "We're all genin," he said plainly, looking almost ashamed to be in the same rank as his comrades. Receiving the blank looks he anticipated from the group, he added, "Our sensei never gave us our forehead protectors, claiming she'd forget."

"But we did go to the chuunin exams once, a few years ago. The one right before the time when Orochimaru struck," Kewjo said. _But only Hattori passed_, she thought, wondering why her friend had lied.

Noticing her tone at Orochimaru's name, Naruto scowled. "How can you say that so simply? Do you even know what happened?!"

Kitai broke from his daze, and said, "Yeah. We had come into the village to watch the final exam, but we didn't get to." He waved his hand carelessly. "Too busy trying to fight off one of those stupid giant snakes."

"But most of the exam was over by then," Sakura said, frowning.

"Yeah…" Kewjo said awkwardly, putting a hand at the back of her head. "We were a little late."

Looking away a little, Kitai said, "We didn't stay much longer after that, though. We went to Sandaime's funeral and helped build back a few shops, but then we had to leave."

"You knew the old man?" Naruto stared straight into Kitai's eyes, which were colored a very light shade of turquoise. Or was it a very light shade of cyan? Argh! It was some blue and kind of green hue. A seagreen—no, a seablue kind of color. A nice color.

Kitai met Naruto's scrutinizing gaze, his memory set in the past. "Yeah!" He half-smiled. "He kind of took care of me and Kewjo when we were little."

Scratching the back of her head again, Kewjo added, "Yeah, until he kicked us out."

Sakura's eyes widened as she shifted her gaze from Hattori to Kitai and Kewjo. "He _what?_" she and Naruto said in astonishment.

"He would _never_ do something like that!" Naruto argued in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, he did!" Kitai shot back.

"Why?" Yamato asked, careful not to make noticeable his decreasing 'I'm in the ANBU, therefore I am inherently omniscient' air to the mysterious trio.

"Like I'm supposed to know," he muttered in annoyance, folding his arms across his chest. "Well anyway, that's when we moved in to our village. We didn't see him much after that. He had Hattori's mom look after me until I was six, Kewjo seven." He frowned slowly, only now feeling of a sense of unease creep upon him. "…Wait. Who are you guys?" he asked cautiously, the question just occurring to him. Why the hell was he talking to these people?

Yamato had been wondering when the kid would realize he had been blabbing his life story to absolute strangers. He signed internally. These kids couldn't be any real trouble. With another real sigh, he introduced monotonously, "I am Yamato, and this is Sakura, Naruto, and Sai."

The kid named Hattori nodded in acknowledgement. "So what's your business in this village?"

Sakura looked slightly confused. "Your village? We just left our own…"

"Yeah, ours is right here. Visitors to Konoha sometimes get lost and end up in ours. You probably didn't realize you were on our grounds because this part is the thickest of the area," Kewjo suggested, her eyes gazing at the numerous trees. "It's actually good training grounds for genjutsu users like Hattori," she said, nearly wincing at her own thoughtlessness.

Hatori narrowed his eyes in her direction. What the hell did she think she was doing?

Sakura and Yamato couldn't believe their ears, either. Were they really that stupid, revealing their types of attack to strangers? Not that _they_ would try to harm them…

Naruto noticed this, too. He nearly missed her head as she tried to duck the reprimanding blow. "Baka! You can't just say that in front of other ninjas like that! Not that _we_ care, but you know…!"

Kitai buried his forehead in his hand. "How humiliating. We don't look very menacing, do we?" he asked grimly.

Sai smirked, causing Sakura and Naruto to gasp in astonishment. "No, you don't," he stated simply. "You all look like a bunch of pussies, actually."

While Sakura and Naruto were almost screaming, '_Oh my God! A FACIAL EXPRESSION!', _Sai suddenly had both Kitai and Kewjo at his sides. "_Haa-chan taught us some of his taijutsu, you know_," they said hauntingly. "_Something similar to that of which Sakura-san used_."

And all of a sudden Sai didn't feel so good anymore.

* * *

**I probably won't update until next next week. The lack of feedback has got me going slower, plus school is in the way as well. Please review!  
**


End file.
